


Taste of Lethality

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: .





	Taste of Lethality

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr: http://crazy-fruit.tumblr.com/post/165234247622/taste-of-lethality


End file.
